Into the Night
by Imaginary Figment
Summary: Esme cheats on Carlisle who is left heart broken. A dying 18-year-old suicide victim is brought into the hospital and Carlisle decides to change her. A bond is formed. After Breaking Dawn. CarlislexOC


**INTO THE NIGHT**

**Came to me as a dream this did. I have always loved Carlisle and Rosalie. I have always hated Bella:P Esme is a character who is always loving and caring, so I thought that I'd put a twist on her.**

**So basically she had an affair with another vampire -still deciding who- and Carlisle finds out… that's chapter one:) **

**Rosalie is such an interesting character who I have always loved so I thought it would be fair that Bella be the suck up and her be the sort of Cinderella. So basically she is always faithful to Carlisle unlike Bella who just gets in the way:)**

**Hope you like!**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

The atmosphere was very tense at the Cullen residence. Everybody was on edge and fidgety. A loud bang came from upstairs as a door was slammed shut. The door banged open again but was slammed shut once more.

Loud voices carried all the way throughout the museum-like building, screaming and yelling at each other:

"Esme! How could you?" Carlisle Cullen yelled. "After all I've given you? After all that I've sacrificed for you? After all these years we've spent together? We were supposed to be partners! Partners, Esme!"

"Yes, I know, Carlisle! Will you just shut up, already?" Esme screamed back. "God, I've lived with you long enough to know what you've given me! Do you not think that I don't think about it every single day of my life?"

Downstairs, the younger vampires looked at each other nervously.

"Then if know, why would you…_cheat_ on me? I thought you loved me? I thought that we would be together for as long as we lived, Esme!"

"Oh God Carlisle, just shut up! Look, you're an wonderful person, an amazing doctor, a-a great father, but honestly I can't keep living like this!"

"Like what?"

"Like a lonely widow! A lonely fucking widow!"

Emmett raised his eyebrows in surprise as he sat with his elbows propped up on the piano. Edward and Bella sat on the couch together with Renesmee snuggled between them. Jasper was leaning against one of the large pillars that supported the upper floors looking extremely disturbed while Rosalie looked out the window with a small smirk on her face. Alice cried quietly in a corner.

"Esme, how-how could you say that? A widow? We're married!" Carlisle said, shocked.

"Not…any…more!" Esme said, her voice giving evidence that she struggling and a moment later something clattered to the floor with a beautiful melodic ringing sound.

Everyone's head downstairs snapped up, except Alice's, who sobbed even harder than before.

"God, Carlisle! I don't even know why you even bother _saving_ people! You're not doing them any good by transforming them into monsters! Some of us didn't even want to be saved, Carlisle! Look at Rosalie-" Rosalie flinched at her name "-she hates you! She hates everyone!"

"Don't you dare bring our children into this!"

"They're not _our_ children! _My_ child died! And I tried to kill myself because of that, but then you came along," Esme said in a low voice dripping in disgust.

Bella glanced at Edward tearfully. Esme had always been like a second mother to her.

"And speaking of children-"

"Don't start that up again! I didn't make the rules. We had to adopt. That was the only way we could have children of our own," Carlisle intervened.

"Yeah, well you never asked me if I even wanted to stay alive. You just thought that you'd make a friend for yourself-"

"Esme," Carlisle said quietly. "Just please stop. Look, if you want to stay, stay. If you don't, well, I guess I'll leave that up to you. I thought you were happy. With me, with this…this family."

"Look around you Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. _Bella_ and Edward. All young, all graceful, all in love. For years, I've envied them, being so –so in love."

"Esme, you _are_ young, you _are _graceful, you _are _loved. By all of us. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Bella. Bella especially."

"Notice you don't add yourself in there too?"

Carlisle was silent for a moment before he responded.

"Is that why you cheated on me? Because you felt that I didn't love you?" he asked. The sound of shattering glass echoed off the walls. There was a long moment of silence.

"Break whatever you want. You've already broken the hearts of everyone else. You can leave when you feel up to it. Just try to leave my family alone, alright?" Carlisle said in a dark voice.

A rumble erupted from Esme's chest and she glared icily at her partner before she took off down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom as Bella launched herself at her, crying.

"Esme, please. Please, Esme, don't leave," Bella pleaded. "Please?"

Esme removed Bella from her as gently as she could and without a moment to spare before questions and more pleading harassed her, she took off out the door.

Emmett let out a long breath of air, while Edward wrapped his arms around Bella. Alice leaned against the wall and tried to stop herself from sobbing. Jasper still stood against the pillar though he looked even more disturbed than before.

Rosalie picked up Renesmee bridal style in her arms and carried her over to the bottom of the stairs where Rose looked up at her creator.

"Carlisle?" she called quietly.

"Oh!" Bella gasped. "Carlisle, oh, Carlisle! I'm so sorry!"

"Quit apologizing. You did nothing wrong," Carlisle said distantly. He started to walk back to his office, his face grave and tired.

Everyone gathered at the bottom of the stairs except Jasper and looked up at the senior vampire. Sympathy and sorrow hung in the air as the office door clicked closed encasing the doctor in uncertain circumstances of what the upcoming hours, days, or weeks, might bring.

He had just sat down when a quiet knock came upon the door. He didn't bother getting up knowing that it was probably just Bella apologizing again. Indeed it was someone apologizing but it wasn't some one that he had expected.

"Sorry," came Rosalie's soft voice. Carlisle breathed deeply and nodded although she couldn't see him.

Esme…his partner, his wife, his friend. Was…gone?

He had thought that they were in love, that they would always be together but she had cheated on him with another vampire. Although vampires couldn't get pregnant, much to Esme's dismay, they could still _…_ together.

And that's exactly what Carlisle had caught her doing. _In bed_ with another vampire. Of course Edward knew what was happening, and Carlisle couldn't blame him for not wanting to tell him.

He sighed and pushed his golden blonde hair out of his face. He put his head in his hands.

When did Esme become so complicated? He wondered vaguely. He had given her everything she wanted. Kids, a home, a life. He had thought she was happy, but he guessed that that was just an assumption…

His cell phone rang, dragging him out of his thoughts. He checked the ID: the hospital.

"Hello," he answered quietly.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," came a man's voice. "I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but we've got a ,uh, a suicide. She's in critical condition and-" a women screaming in pain and anger was heard in the background "-sir, we need you to help us. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"It's fine. I'm on my way," Carlisle said quietly.

"Thank you doctor."

Carlisle snapped his phone shut and stared at his desk for a moment. He looked up at the pictures hanging on the wall. His eyes traveled over each one. His gaze finally rested upon one of him and Esme. He remembered a few years before, when Alice wouldn't take her eyes off that photo, so entranced by both their beauty, she had said.

Carlisle chuckled to himself. Slowly he got up and made his way over to the photo. He stared at it for a second before he took it off the wall and placed it in a box.

He sighed and opened the door. He quietly walked down the stairs avoiding the stares of Bella, Jasper and Edward. Alice and Emmett were nowhere to be found. Neither was Renesmee. He couldn't find Rosalie either.

"Where are you going?" Bella called out loudly as Carlisle's hand rested on the doorknob of the front door. He ducked his head not answering verbally.

_Work_, he thought weakly, knowing that Edward would hear.

"Where's he going?" Bella asked Edward again, loudly. "Work," he repeated.

"But, Carlisle!"

"Bella, I'm fine!" Carlisle said raising his voice slightly. Bella looked shocked. He sighed, Bella and her _damn_ emotions. Edward stiffened at Carlisle's thought.

"Sorry," he whispered as he slipped out the door. As he pulled it shut, a hand caught it. Carlisle looked up, surprised to Rosalie holding the door open. She looked at him with a pained expression.

"Take your time," she murmured. Carlisle just looked at her. Rose had never been one to empathize, but this was just … he couldn't describe it. He nodded at her and she nodded back.

He walked over to the garage, hopped into his car, started the engine and was off, into the night.

**Whadja think? You know I'm gonna ask that after **_**every**_** chapter ;P So get used to it damnit!**

**Need your **_**luverly **_**reviews to keep me goin peoplez!**

**Poor Carlisle, hey? Dumb Esme *shakes head* JK JK **

**Stupid Bella. God, I hate her.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
